Hearing instruments (e.g., hearing aids and cochlear implant sound processors) typically have a number of mechanical user controls for controlling instrument operation. For example, some mechanical user controls include switches and knobs for 1) making volume adjustments, 2) turning the power off and on, or 3) changing between operating modes or programs.
The size of hearing instruments, however, continues to shrink. Accordingly, the manufacture of, use of, and access to these mechanical controls is becoming increasingly difficult. Moreover, mechanical components often expose the instrument interior to moisture and contaminants, creating reliability problems and further reducing device longevity.